What They Don't Know Might Just Hurt Them
by Castleholic
Summary: Does everyone know theres something between Castle and Beckett except them?
1. Chapter 1

"Your coffee, Detective." Castle said as he placed the beige to-go cup he was holding on Beckett's desk.

"Thanks Castle." She whispered, flashing him a half hearted smile before taking a long sip from her coffee. Castle grabbed the chair closest to her desk and sat down next to her inching closer as he spoke.

"What's wrong Kate, who do I have to beat up?" Castle asked very concerned in what was bother Beckett. He knew that ever since her mother's case had come back to the surface Beckett just wasn't herself. She didn't get any sleep, she barely ate, and didn't even go out for lunch with Castle like they normally do every day.

"I'm fine Castle." Beckett said trying to do that best fake smile she had in her.

Castle reached up and moved a piece of her hair that had made its way in front of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Listen, I'm not buying the whole I'm fine crap, I've been working with you long enough to know you very well, maybe even better then you know yourself, now I will give you a chance to revise your answer or else I will sit here and annoy you the whole day." He said flashing her a grin and sat their staring at her until she finally decided to talk.

"It's just my mother's case." Beckett said in a whisper, afraid if she said anything about it too loudly she would break out into tears. "It isn't going anywhere and one more person has been killed because of it, Castle I just can't handle it anymore I need to find out who killed her." Before Beckett knew warm tears were rolling down her cheek uncontrollably. Castle noticed she was crying and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a big hug, he didn't say anything to her knowing it was the right time not to. She rested her against his chest, staying there for at least five minutes before she heard the elevator door open. She quickly slipped out of Castle's embrace and turned to desk pretending to do someone paperwork. Out walked Esposito and Ryan talking about a case from last night. They stopped in their tracks as soon at they saw Castle and Beckett, at first Castle didn't know why they were staring but then he realized that after the hug he didn't move away from and so they were still very close. He quickly stood up and pretended to brush some crumbs of his pants before turning to Beckett.

"Lunch today?" Castle asked her.

"Sure. I'll text you when I'm done with my paperwork." Beckett said happy at least something was going back to normal.

Castle nodded and started to walk towards the break to see what was happening in there. Esposito and Ryan turned to each other, widened their eyes and followed Castle hoping to get some gossip out of him.

Ryan and Esposito made it into the break room before Castle left, they shut the door behind him and pulled two chairs in front of it. Castle turned around startled to see them their and starting wondering what he did now.

"Yes boys….." Castle shifted on his feet before pulling up a chair realizing he was not going to be let out anytime soon.

"Well Castle, it seems as though you have finally decided to make a move on Beckett." Esposito said using his interrogation skills on him trying to break him.

"What do you mean, what's going on between us, am I missing something?" Castle asked not the least bit scared by Esposito's tactic.

"Well….." Esposito began before Ryan butted in "You two were sitting awfully close, too close, Beckett never lets anyone sit that close to her, not even family."

"I thought we agreed to leave the question for me to ask." Esposito said hitting Ryan in his arm.

"We weren't even sitting that close together. Are you two ok? I think you're becoming delusional." Castle said laughing to himself.

"Castle don't play me, I know all the tricks in the book, you two were sitting very close, your knees were even touching." Esposito said looking Castle straight in the eyes.

Castle didn't bother answer him, assuming they had been out in the heat to long and were becoming delusional, nothing was happening between him a Beckett they always hug it was nothing new.

Castle was about to pour himself another cup of coffee when his phone started to vibrate against the counter. He looked at his phone and smiled when he saw Beckett's name across the screen.

_My paperwork is all done. Ready for lunch?_

_Yup I'll be down in five. _ Castle responded.

Castle's phone vibrated again just as he finished pouring his coffee.

_Where would you like to go?_

_I know this cute little Italian place. How about there? _He responded.

_Sounds good_ Beckett responded just as he arrived at her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Castle, long time no see. How's it going?" asked one of the waiters who waited to seat them as they walked through the door.

"Joe! Its going well how about you?" Castle asked excited to see his friend he had known since high school.

"Good I guess. At least it's going somewhere." The waiter said laughing at his own joke. "Who do we have here? New girlfriend?" Joe asked as he stared at Beckett as though he was making sure she was good enough for his buddy.

"Nope. This is Detective Beckett, my inspiration for Nikki Heat, I have been following her around for a while." Castle said as he look at Beckett admiring her beauty, thinking she was to pretty to ever go out with a guy like him.

"Oh well nice to meet you Detective. Usual spot?" He asked turning back to Castle.

"Please." Castle answered letting Joe lead the way.

Joe lead Castle and Beckett into a room towards the back of the restaurant, getting stares as they passed the other diner's tables. Beckett was use to the stares, she had been out with Castle so many times that she didn't even notice it anymore. Joe placed their menus at a table right near the entrance of the room. Castle pulled out a chair for Beckett before sitting across from her.

"Ooo a gentleman." Said the waiter with a wink before turning around leaving the two alone.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't have many friends and gets a little too excited when I come here." Castle said jokingly from behind the menu he was looking at.

"No worries." Kate said making sure to hide her smirk behind her own menu. Joe arrived back at the table ten minutes later to take their orders.

"I'll have my usual with a beer." Castle said closing his menu and handing it too Joe.

"I'll just have a salad and a beer sounds good." Beckett said also handing Joe her menu.

After Joe left it was only a couple of minutes before a girl a little shorter then Beckett with long blonde hair came up to their table holding Heat Wave, one of Castle's books.

"Would you mind signing this?" She asked holding the book and a pen towards Castle. "I'm a huge fan."

Beckett sat back in her chair with sigh realizing they were going to have no privacy on this outing. Castle finished signing the book and handed it back to the girl. He turned to Beckett, put his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his palms. They stared at each other for quite a while before Joe arrived back at their table with their food.

"Here you go. Enjoy." He said before turning and walking away. As Beckett went to take a bite of her salad she thought she saw a flash go off in the distance but shook it off as nothing thinking it was just a group of kids taking silly pictures. Castle and Beckett finished their lunch in silence. Castle flagged down Joe and ordered them dessert. They had agreed on sharing a slice of classic New York cheesecake, they were to stuffed to order individual once. Joe brought them their cheesecake and two forks.

"Dig in." said Castle as he passed her a fork. As soon as both Castle and Beckett stuck their forks into the cheesecake another flash went off but only this time it was closer. Again Beckett shook it off as nothing and continued eating the cheesecake. When they both had finished, Castle paid the bill and they got ready to leave. Castle held Beckett's jacket open for her as she slid her arms into the sleeves. Right as she was doing this another flash went off but only this time it was right in front of their faces. Before they had a chance to see who it was the person had run out of the restaurant leaving the door to slam shut behind them.

"Stupid paparazzi." Castle muttered as he put on his jacket. They walked out of the restaurant and around the corner to where they had parked the car. When they spotter their car they noticed there was also a mob of paparazzi waiting for them blocking the car's entrances so they couldn't get in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Castle! Over here!" screamed the reporters as soon as they saw that Castle and Becket had come around the corner.

"Crap." Muttered Castle under his breath. He grabbed Beckett by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Beckett like the feeling of being in his arms, she automatically felt safer like when she was with him nothing could go wrong. She tucked her head into his chest trying to shield her face from the random flashes that were already going off. Castle raised his arm to his own face and led Beckett quickly though the mob. Castle tried to ignore the random questions and obnoxious flashes in his face and sat Beckett safely in the passenger's seat. He broke his through the mob again and made his way to the driver's side. After he was seated and had turned on the car he honked twice to warn the mob that he was ready to drive away. To Beckett's surprise the reporters parted and let him drive away.

As they came up to a red light Castle broke the silence between them.

"I am truly sorry Beckett. I had no idea they would be there. I'm usually not this popular with the paparazzi." He said turning to get a better look at her.

"Castle it's ok. I know it's not your fault and there is always the risk that there will be paparazzi. You could have never known." Beckett said flashing him a sweet smile. They got caught in each other eyes and stayed like that for a good minute before they were interrupted by honking coming from the car behind them signaling the light had changed. Castle and Beckett drove back to the precinct in silence.

When they pulled up to the precinct it was the same scene. Castle and Beckett saw someone point and say something and immediately after random flashes began to go off again. Castle parked in his usual spot, prepared himself for the chaos, and stepped out of the car. He practically fought his way over to the passenger's side to help Beckett out of the car. As soon as he had gotten her out and had her face tucked into his chest just like before he saw Esposito and Ryan coming running down the stairs.

"Hey everybody needs to leave immediately." He heard Esposito scream. "This is trespassing and we will write every single one of you up." Castle knew this was a lie but he didn't care what they said as long as they got the paparazzi to leave. Esposito and Ryan pushed back the mob that had formed around Castle and Beckett giving them a clear pathway straight into the building.

Once they were in the building Castle slowly let go of Beckett and made sure Esposito and Ryan got in safely. Just as Beckett was getting settled at her desk her cell phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw Josh flash across the screen.

"Ugh this is not what I need at this time. Could the paparazzi gotten the pictures out that fast." Beckett asked herself forgetting Castle was sitting right beside her.

She took in a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Would you like to explain this to me?" Josh screamed. Beckett had never heard him this angry

"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked

"You and Castle is what I'm talking about. Are you two dating? Is there something that I missed?" Josh said still screaming.

"We just went out for lunch together like we do every day. What is the big problem? Nothing is going on between me and Castle." Beckett shouted back. She never realized how jealous Josh was of Castle.

"Just lunch? If it was just lunch the paparazzi wouldn't have been all over it. I wouldn't be watching it on T.V. right now." Josh said. Before Beckett had a chance to answer he said "Beckett I can't take this, always wondering what you two are, if you cheating on me behind my back. I don't think this is going to work as long as he is following you around."

"If that's how you feel then I can't change that, I can only assure that nothing is going on between us." Beckett said trying to hold back her tears. Josh tried to talk but she interrupted him "It seems you have already made up your mind and I am not going to drop my partner just because you don't trust me. I guess this is goodbye Josh." With that Beckett hung up the phone not giving him a chance to answer. She felt the warm tears that had build up in her eyes slowly roll down her cheeks. When Castle realized what had just happened and that she had broken up with Josh for their friendship he was very happy. He embraced her in a hug not letting go until her phone started to ring again.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Beckett had a chance to answer her phone Castle had already grabbed it out of her hand and answered it.

"Hello?" Castle said trying to fight off Beckett who kept trying to grab her phone out of his hand.

"Rick?" Castle immediately recognized the voice on the other end.

"It's Josh." He mouthed to Beckett. "Let me handle this." Becket wanted to be mad at Castle for this but all she could do was smile and think of how sweet he was being. Castle got up and walked into the break room, shutting the door behind him.

"The one and only." He said to Josh. When Castle turned his back to the door, Beckett crept up and crouched against the door so Castle couldn't see her but she could hear their conversation clearly.

"What are you doing with Beckett's phone?" Josh asked angrily.

"Well you know we just finished having sex and I was the one closest to it." Castle said with a big grin on his face, he loved being sarcastic and getting under Josh's skin especially when it was about Beckett.

"Don't mess with me Rick. This is not a good time. Just let me talk to Beckett." Josh said the anger still hadn't left his voice.

"Ummm let me think….NO!" Castle said still grinning.

"Listen hear Rick, I will come down to the station and personally beat the crap out of you." Josh yelled.

"Do you think Beckett would ever let that happened?" Castle asked knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact I do." Josh said with confidence. When Castle heard this the smile on his face quickly faded and his protective side kicked in.

"You listen here Motorcycle Boy, if you ever come anywhere near Beckett or even try to contact her I will have so many cops on your ass you will have to move just to get them away from you." Without letting Josh answer Castle snapped the phone shut and turned to walk out of the break room. Just as he was about to open the door he heard giggling from the other side.

"Beckett." He whispered. He quickly pulled the door open causing her to fall on the ground and break out into complete laughter. This was a side of her Castle rarely got to see, but when he did he liked it a lot.

"Something funny Detective?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms and walked back to her desk. Beckett was surprised by this and stopped laughing. He sat down in her chair, sat her on his lap and turned her so they were looking into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a minute before Castle started to wonder what she was laughing at and how much of the conversation had she heard.

"So you wanna tell me what was so funny now?" Castle asked.

"Let's just say threatening is not your strong suit." Beckett said and started laughing again as she replayed what Castle said in her head.

"Hey! I was backing up your ass. Be grateful." Castle said a little offended but he knew she was just joking.

"And I appreciate that but how many times do I have to tell you I don't need to be helped." Beckett said getting serious.

"I know Beckett, you're a strong woman and I respect that but I also know guys like Josh and they can get sort of obsessed and clingy. That's all."

Before Beckett had a chance to say anything the elevator doors opened and Beckett jumped off Castle's lap before anyone had a chance to see them and started assuming things.

Out of the elevator walk Ryan and Esposito. In their hand they had a newspaper and were both staring at what looked like a very interesting picture on the front cover. They walked right over to Beckett's desk and dropped the paper in front of her.

"Are you two sure you only went to lunch?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about." Beckett said and took the paper to look at the picture. She dropped the paper in surprise.

"Beckett what's wrong?" Castle asked concerned. He grabbed the paper to have a look at the picture for himself. On the front cover was a picture of him and Beckett sharing a slice of cheesecake and the title said **Rick Castle Has New Woman In His Life. Is This One A Keeper?**

"Beckett I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this."

"I know Castle, don't worry about it." Beckett said still in shock. Her and Castle were not in a relationship, she might have feelings for him, but she was positive he didn't have the same feelings towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So there was a lot of drama going on in the last few chapters that I thought this chapter would be calmer and Castle and Beckett would just bond. Maybe something will happen who knows? (: **

About two hours after the drama had died down and Beckett actually finished the paper work that Montgomery left on her desk she was ready to go home. Castle noticed Beckett was leaving and ran to catch up with her.

"Beckett your leaving?" He asked.

"Yes Castle, I've had enough for today." Beckett said, chuckling.

"Well why don't you come over, I'm sure Alexis would love the company, I wouldn't mind it either." Castle said flashing her a big smile. The elevator doors opened and the both stepped in, Beckett wanting to turn down his offer, but a little of her saying to say yes.

"Fine Castle, but no funny business." Beckett said completely serious.

"You got it Detective. Come over at 7?" He asked thinking about what he was going to make for dinner, he just happened to have all the ingredients for Beckett's favorite meal, fettuccine alfredo.

As soon as Beckett arrived at her apartment she headed straight to her closet. She had to pick out the perfect outfit. She decided to wear jeans, boots, and a cute sweater. She went into the living and decided to check her messages before she left. There were a couple from her dad and from different companies and just when she thought they finished Josh's voice came on.

_Beckett I know I ended things not in well way and I did it out of jealousy I really care about you and I hope you can….._

Before Beckett even realized she hit the delete button. _I'm done with him. He is out of my life now and now there is room for Castle. _She thought to herself. With that Beckett left her apartment and headed to Castle's.

Fifteen minutes later Beckett arrived at Castle's apartment, she knocked on the door, and was a little startled when Castle answered the door. He was wearing all his equipment for laser tag game that he had brought for him and Alexis. Soon Alexis arrived behind Castle and greeted Beckett.

"Hello Beckett. Dad said you were gonna join us for dinner. I see dad forgot his manners. Come in." Alexis said giving her the same smile Castle always does.

Beckett walked in a right away she smelt the pasta that was cooking. _He didn't _she thought. She never liked when he did special things for her and he knew that.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes that is fettuccine alfredo." Castle said walking over to the closet to get Beckett a laser tag outfit. He handed her the outfit, at first she refused but then took the outfit put it on and shortly after her, Castle, and Alexis were chasing each other around the house.

Around nine o' clock Castle stopped them and told them it was time for dinner. Beckett helped him set the table and they all sat down to eat. After dinner Alexis went upstairs into her room but Beckett didn't want to leave just yet.

"Want to watch a movie?" Castle asked her.

"Sure what do you have?" Beckett answered.

"Your choice, their over there." Castle said pointing to a big drawer under the T.V. filled with dvds.

Beckett came back with a comedy and a romance movie and let Castle decide between the two.

"This one." Castle said pointing to the comedy. He popped in the dvd, turned out the lights, and sat on the couch next to Beckett. Half way during the movie Castle felt Beckett curl up next to him and gently lean her head against his arm. He flinched a little from surprise and she quickly pulled her head away.

"I'm sorry." Beckett said in a low whisper.

"No no it's ok." Castle said putting his arm around her as she curled up comfortably against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Half way through the movie Beckett felt her eyes become droopy.

"Castle I've gotta go, it's late and I'm getting tired." Beckett said as she prepared herself to get up, instead she just felt Castle's arm tighten around her waist.

"No…just stay…the night." Castle said half asleep. His voice was low and scratchy and gave Beckett a weird feeling in her stomach, it was a good feeling. There was no way she could say no to him, she didn't care what they would deal with in the morning right now she was absorbed in the moment.

"Fine." She said, thankful it was dark so Castle couldn't see the big childish grin that had somehow found its way onto her face. She let herself sink back into Castle's arm and she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the up and down rhythm his chest had each time he took a breath.

Castle was woken up by the bright light that was streaming through the windows, he looked down at the head that was resting on his chest, he recognized the familiar light brown hair and the scent of cherries that filled his nose and immediately knew who it was.

"Good morning." He said with a scratchy voice, he rubbed the waist that his hand was around and waited as she began to slightly toss and turn. Her face ended up in his chest and she took in the familiar scent and opened her eyes scared that this was all just a dream. She was happy when she saw Castle's face staring at her.

"Good morning." She replied, she smiled at him and stretched out her arms; she turned onto her back and laid across Castle's legs.

"I'll make us breakfast, if you want you can take a shower in the guest bathroom, I'm just not sure what you will do for a change of clothes." Castle said never letting his eyes break away from hers. "Oh well we have some time before we have to go down to the precient I could through your jeans in the washer and I could lend you a shirt."

"Um if you can find a shirt that can pass as being mine then that would be great." She said with a smile. She sat up bringing her face closer to his, she fought back the urge to kiss him and instead blurted out "Thank Castle…for last night." She got up off his lap and made her way upstairs to the guest bathroom regretting every moment after she got up off of his lap. She didn't know what had taken over her but they were these new amazing feelings that she didn't want to go away.

Castle ran his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath, he couldn't believe he had spent the night cuddled up with Beckett and she had woken up in the morning and not killed him. His feelings for Beckett have taken an all new level. He broke out of his haze and finally got up to start breakfast. As he was putting on the coffee he heard a lot of commotion coming from the street. He walked up to the one of the windows that was in the living room and peeked outside, he saw a mob of reporters and paparazzi already starting to form outside his apartment building. It took him a while before he realized why they were here, they thought that Beckett and him were a couple, _crap _he thought, Beckett was going to kill him if she found out, but how were they going to leave the building there was no other way out except the front entrance.

About fifteen later Beckett walks into the kitchen in a pair of Castle's pajama pants and one of his over sized t-shirts. She was carrying her jeans and shirt from the night before. Castle took them from her and threw them in the washer.

"I hope you don't mind I saw these folded in a basket by the guest bedroom and decided to wear them." She yelled after him as she sat down in one of the bar stools surrounding the island in the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen with a smile.

"No it's totally OK with me." Castle said contemplating if he should tell her about the paparazzi or not. He begins to scramble the eggs he had cooking and apparently he scrambles them just a little too hard because Beckett interrupts him.

"What did those eggs ever do to you?" She asked with a chuckle. He turned and faced her, he put his elbows on the island and propped his chin on his hands.

"It's not the eggs it's the…" He stopped, he didn't want her to get upset at him, he enjoyed last night and he wants it to happen again but if she finds out the paparazzi is downstairs waiting for them she will never want to come over again he concludes.

"Rick, spit it out." Beckett said not even realizing she called him by his first name. Castle stood there with a shocked look on his face that worried Beckett. He didn't speak and instead grabbed her hand and led her to the window; he pulled back the blinds and let her look at the scene downstairs for herself.


End file.
